Generally, with a significant increase in the availability of GPS (global positioning system)-enabled devices, such as smart phones and car navigation systems, there is an array of applications that can benefit from the ability to monitor, track, and query trajectories of moving objects. Example application domains include traffic monitoring, GPS-based routing, security and public safety. However, conventional efforts have fallen far short of their potential to accurately determine and track complex trajectories.